One type of packaged integrated circuit includes a die that is hermetically sealed inside a metal package. This package has a generally cylindrical body with a closed top and a flange around the bottom. The die is bonded to a base plate, which is welded to the flange so that the body and base plate enclose the die. The die has long flexible wirebond leads that extend through base plate openings, which are hermetically sealed with glass. The packaged die is inserted into a carrier which, in turn, is inserted into a device for electrically testing the die.
Some end users of such packaged dies mount them on a circuit board and then cut the leads after mounting. Other end users require that the packaged dies be provided with shortened leads that do not need to be cut. Because typical testing equipment requires that the leads have a certain length, dies with substantially shortened leads cannot be tested in the usual manner. Consequently, if the end user requires shortened leads, the packaged die is electrically tested with its long leads, and then the leads are cut to the required length.